Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Stephanie sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$3$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Stephanie also earns a $$35$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Stephanie wants to earn at least $$58$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Stephanie will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Stephanie wants to make at least $$58$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $58$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $58$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $3 + $35 \geq $58$ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $58 - $35 $ $ x \cdot $3 \geq $23 $ $x \geq \dfrac{23}{3} \approx 7.67$ Since Stephanie cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $7.67$ up to $8$ Stephanie must sell at least 8 subscriptions this week.